


Dinner Party

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Backstory, Blackcest, F/M, Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She steals his innocence like she steals everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

She steals his innocence like she steals everything.

Bellatrix slams Sirius down on the floor, pinning him beneath her. Her eyes taunt him, till her lips crash down on his. He can feel the bruises forming on his thin lips as her tongue obscenely invades his mouth.

The anger rises within him. Sirius feels violated, and he longs to make her feel it too. His hands tear at her robes, ripping them almost to shreds. As Bellatrix throws her torn robes off, Sirius tries to flip her over, but fails. She laughs in his face before she takes him.

Bellatrix arises first. Sirius pulls his body off the floor and examines himself in the mirror. Angry red marks run everywhere. He feels a wave of sickness when he thinks how the same marks cover her.

Sirius is placed across the table from his cousin at dinner. As his grandfather makes his toast, Bellatrix raises her goblet mockingly at him, triumph in her eyes. He stares her down. Suddenly, his grimace turns into a tight smile. Tonight, he will steal away one last time, and he's never coming back.

She stole his innocence, but he is determined to steal her victory.


End file.
